AMOR EN LA PLAYA DANXRUNO Y SHUNXALICE
by andy.frointer
Summary: no se las voy a cantar mejor a leer


**AMOR EN LA PLAYA. DANXRUNO Y SHUNXALICE**

**CAPITULO 1:EL VIAJE**

Depues de 1 año de salvar vestroia Dan,Runo,Marucho,Julie,Shun y Alice se encontraban en 3 de secundaria Dan,Shun y Marucho se convirtieron en los mas populares de la preparatoria cualquier chica se les quedaba viendo en cuanto pasaban,mientras Runo,Julie y Alice se convirtieron en las mas guapas de la secundaria todos los chicos querían con ellas.

Como en la mayoría de las secundarias para despedir a los de 3 hacen un viaje a donde los chicos quieran pero por grupos separados, como a todos les toco en le mismo salón 1*D no importaba que escogieran iban a estar juntos ,ellos eran grandes amigos , entonces el viaje duraba 1 mes el ultimo mes del ciclo escolar y nada mas faltaba 2 dias para es mes.

Entonces la directora hizo que los jóvenes escogieran al lugar al cula quisieran asistir el grupo de 1*D escogio la playa y al diretora acepto,les explico las indicacioes y les dijo que no fueran a la escuela esos 2 dias que faltaban para que ellos arreglaran sus cosas y estuvieran preparados y entonces Dan,Runo,Marucho,Julie,Shun y Alice se organiaron para verse despues de la escuela.

Cuando salieron de la escula empezaron a hablar que se iban a llevar:

Dan:yo me llevare lo necesario,mi celular, dinero,traje de baño,ropa,etc.

Shun:yo y Julie empezaron con una listota de cosas que se iban a llevar , pero Alice no dijo nada solo se se dio cuenta y preucupado (estaba enamorado de ella) le pregunta:

Shun:¿Que tienes Alice?

Alice :nada

Shun:tu no me puedes mentir se que algo te pasa , vamos con confiaza dime que es

Alice:no encerio no tengo nada

Shun se quedo preucupado por que sabia que algo le pasaba pero no queria decirlo.

Todos llegaron a sus casas y se empezaron a preparar para el viaje todos excepto Alice.

Alice:ahhhh como les voy a decir a todos que no se nadar y siento que me ahogo ¿¡Como?¡

Alice cuando era pequeña, ella se estaba asomando a un río cuando de repente un niño llamado Joe la aventó al río y ella se empezó a ahogar,logro salir pero ya estaba muy asustada y desde ese momento ella prometió no volverse a acercar al agua profunda.

Alice:¡Maldito Joe¡ te odio y jamas te perdonare lo que me hiciste cuando era pequeña.

Mientras en la casa de Shun

Shun ya había terminado de preparar sus cosas en total fueron 3 maletas las que necesito ya que era un mes completo.

Shun:ayyyyy Alice a mi no me mientes te conozco perfectamente y se que algo te pasa si es algo malo no te preocupes no dejare que nadie te lastime porque Te amo.

mientras en la casa de Runo

Runo seguía arreglando y ya llevaba 4 maletas llenas

Runo: con este bikini Dan caera a mis pies en el momento en que me vea,después de que ya me confeso que me amaba y yo también a el y nos volvimos novios.

Mientras en la casa de Dan

Dan también llevaba 3 maletas al igual que Marucho.

Dan:ayyy Runo no puedo esperar para verte en la playa con tu se empezó a ruborizar al imaginarse a Runo en bikini.

después de esa noche la directora llamo a todos los alumnos para comunicarles en que hotel que se iban a quedar , las habitaciones , pero algo demasiado importante que impacto a todos era que las habitaciones eran demasiadas así que la directora decido que se quedarían por parejas ,todos querían que fuera por parejas de niño y niña, la directora al principio no estaba tan decidida de poner niño con niña porque podrían hacer una tontería de jóvenes, pero todos les prometieron que no lo harían ,así que la directora confió en ellos y les permitió que fura niño y niña y les dijo:

directora:Bien elijan una pareja y mañana volveran para decirme su pareja .

Todos:siiii

Cuando salieron todos los niños se acercaron a Runo,Julie y Alice como una Dan no perdió el tiempo y protegió a Runo de esos niños y les grito:

Dan:¡BASTA ELLA ES MI CHICA¡

Runo se ruborizó

Cuando todos los niños se alejaron de Runo,Dan se voltio y quedaron frente a frente

Dan:¿Estas bien?¿No te lastimaron esos salvajes?

Runo:No, gracias por proteger... Runo no acabo la palabra cuando sintió unos cálidos labios en su boca y vio como Dan la besaba.

Cuando termino ese beso Dan se separo y se alejo de ella pasmado nada mas les dijo:

Dan: lo sien...Dan no termino la palabra cuando volvió a sentir unos cálidos labios en su termino ese cálido beso Dan le pregunto:

Dan:Runo quieres ser mi pareja en el viaje

Runo:Claro que si y Runo lo abrazo y Dan correspondió el abrazo, y se fueron.

Los chicos seguían acosando a Julie y Alice,a Julie la protegió un chavo que se llamaba Ace y le pidió que si quería ir con el y obvio Julie no se negó

Pero a Alice la seguian acosando y la acorralaron contra una pared,Shun se dio cuenta de la situacion y al igual que Dan,Shun protegio a Alice.

Shun:¡YA DEJENLA EN PAZ¡ ¡ELLA ES MI PAREJA ES MI NOVIA¡ Alice se quedo pasmada y se ruborizo

Los chicos se alejaron y los dejaron en paz,Shun supo que se le salio la palabra novia y tambien se quedo pasmado y tambien se ruborizo.

Shun:Alice estas bien

Alice:si,gracias

Shun: siento eso de que tu eras mi nov...Shun no termino la palabra por que sintio unos calidos de separase se quedaron inmóviles.

Shun:Alice?

Alice: Eso de que era tu novia es cierto

Shun: Claro TE AMO

Alice: yo también siempre lo hice gracias

y ahí que quedaron y luego cada quien se fue

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron decirle a la directora sus parejas

Shun iba acompañando a Alice,Dan a Runo los 2 abrazando a sus nuevas novias que querían y amaban mucho

Cuando terminaron de decirles sus parejas todos se fueron a sus casas

Alice estaba preparando sus maletas que en total eran solo 4, pero ella estaba aun preocupada por su trauma que sufrió y siguiendo pensando como le iba a decir a su novio Shun y a todos sus amigos

Pero Alice no sabia que en el hotel en el que se iban a hospedar estaría una persona de su pasado que jamas olvidaria en su vida

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
